Naruto - The Savior of World
by LegendaryWriterS
Summary: This is an amazing journey of Naruto through space, through time with his precious people to change the world, to bring peace, to save mankind from annihilation. This is a journey for adventure, romance, and thrilling discoveries which will be life changing. A new threat is coming, so they again need of the child of Prophecy to save the world. A/N- Re-editing in progress. On Hiatus
1. Start of Something New

aaaaaaaaaa


	2. Meeting of Past & Present and Memories

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any character or anything from that series. Any resemblances between any character and anything in this fan-fiction story with any other character or any other things are purely coincidental. I only own story idea/plot, nothing more.

* * *

 **Author's Note :- Before reading the story please read this note.**

First I want to tell you that you will get a vague idea about where this story is going from this chapter and don't think that I over power any character, I tell you now that enemies will be more powerful than Kaguya. And tell me what you think about this chapter.

I changed the year in first chapter from 2050 to 2150.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Meeting of Past & Present and Memories **

* * *

**Previous**

 _They both pulled out of each other embrace and standing side by side both are started thinking to find a way out of this place, and suddenly both noticed that something started to appear in front of them. They both are getting a feel that their life will changed after today._

* * *

\- **START** -

* * *

Naruto and Sakura both notice that they are in a separate plane of existence and something is floating in the air.

"Did we die Sakura?"

She doesn't answer, they both just staring in front of them and the appeared things will started to form a humanoid shape like someone sitting cross-legged. What appeared in front of them is a tall and pale-skinned man, who had deep wrinkles in his elderly age. He had spiky, shoulder-length, pale-red hair, with a chin-length braid hanging in front of his left ear. He also sported a short goatee in his younger years which tapered down to his waist in his old age. He has horn-like protrusions on his forehead. His eyes are different than normal eye, and he lacked eyebrows. He also had a red spiral marking in the centre of his forehead, a light-coloured circle representing Yang in his right palm, and a dark-coloured crescent moon representing Yin in his left palm.

He wore a white, full-length kimono with a pattern of six red magatama around a high collar, beneath which he wore a necklace which was also made up of six red magatama. On the back of his kimono was a larger spiral marking with a pattern of nine magatama arranged in three rows of three beneath it. There is a long metal stuff present in his left hand.

He talks in a deep calm voice to answer Naruto's question

"By what means did you die?"

"Your personal ethical point of view towards death differs greatly from someone as from my own era. For one to so easily comprehend and adjust to the word 'death' your mettle is quite impressive, newbie."

"Who are you?" – Naruto ask in a low voice, Sakura is just stayed in her place listning them, she couldn't find the courage to speak to this old man, who is floating in air in front of their eyes.

"As to why you are here and what this is, it is surely a valid inquiry; though I do worry if perhaps by revealing my name, it may influence your thoughts and opinions as it had your predecessors."

"I am the creator of peace, law and order. I am he who is known as Hagoromo."

Naruto just stared at Hagoromo with a stupid face; he doesn't even understand what the old man is saying.

"Your reaction… Being that I am able to read omens and signs, precognition, premonition and such… I had already anticipated such response."

 _"What is he talking about? I barely have any idea what he is saying… I guess you'll wind up meeting these types of long-winded obnoxious geezers everywhere you go"_ – Naruto thought.

"Sorry, gramps but I…"

"Well, then…"

"Ah! Your eyes, it is silver colored and has black rings?"

"You possess quite a scrupulous and observant eye for scrutinizing others; perhaps if you were to turn it upon yourself, you too would gain a realistic comprehension of your circumstances… And as for my eyes, it called Rinnegan."

"Where are we? Did you bought us here? Is it afterlife?" – Naruto ask again, Sakura just standing there, listening their conversation with rapt attention.

"You have yet to die. This is your inner world, inside your spirit, inside your mind. Your wife's mind is currently connected with yours and that's why she is also here. I can comprehend why you feel such urgency, but in this particular haste we would be best to find ourselves idle… You see…"

 _"This old man… I don't think he's my enemy… but…"_ thought Naruto.

"GET ON WITH IT ALREADY! CAN'T YOU JUST TALK NORMALLY FOR A SECOND?" – Naruto practically shouted on the top of his lunges.

"I am an oddity of time… The stream of time has long flowed past me… cultural traditions and notions, ethics and morals have all undergone huge changes. I who have journeyed across time into this era to meet you, clearly have large differences amongst these areas. Though it would be possible for me to learn new cultures and dialect as it requires."

"DAARGH! SHUT UP ALREADY. I don't have time to stand around listening to some old weirdo blab on."

"What you pursue are words… But their meanings are vague at best, insubstantial, transient… Without mutual comprehension of our values and selves, their definitions are ambiguous and what they stand for, lost… Very well, I will attempt to compensate for my enlightened knowledge and understanding of the material and speak plainly."

"Are you like an alien or something? There is this real dignified feeling about you…"

"Hmm… Well, that is a bit much, isn't it? An alien you say? Ahahaha! Although, that's not exactly too far off…"

"Eh!?…!?"

"You still can't follow my speech? I had not thought conversation would prove to be this complex a task."

"No, No! The way you were just talking was totally fine. I was finally able to understand you; it's just that the way you talked shifted so quickly, it startled me."

"Whoa like, for real? Then I'mma do like this, ya feel me? Know what I'm sayin'?"

"Yeah but… There's something really creepy about how the way you're talking doesn't match with your face at all. I guess you should leave in a bit of that complexity, otherwise you end up sounding like an idiot."

"Aren't you going a bit too far? Calling me an idiot, now? Well if that's how talking that way makes me sound, I guess that's how it is. Well about this then?"

"Yeah! Just like that! Perfect!"

"Mm… Okay , I think I understand now."

"Phew… Now we can finally talk. Anyway who are you old man? If you know everything about this place, then can you tell me how to get out of here?"

"Don't ask too many questions at once, I'm someone who died long ago. I am a priest who now exists as pure chakra, I have travelled this world across time to warn you about a threat and to help you to fight against it."

"My name is Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. And as he who founded ninshuu… I am also known as the 'sage of six paths'."

"Anyway, everything seems in order, the time is right. There is something I must entrust you with."

"Entrust? Stop saying things that don't make sense and help us get out of here." – Naruto finally said.

"What I'm saying is that worrying won't get you anywhere right now. So, for now please listen rather, this is something you need to hear."

"Earth is in a grave danger, and it is your responsibility to save the people of earth from their annihilation."

"Hey old man, why it is our responsibility to save the earth and how do we even do that? We don't even know how to fight or anything like that. We are not superheroes, who can do anything." – Naruto tells him.

"Yes Mr. Ōtsutsuki, we are just normal people, how do you even expect that we will do it or we can do it?" – ask Sakura.

"Actually Naruto, Sakura, this is your second life, that means you both are reincarnation and Naruto let me tell you that you were called as 'the child of prophecy' in your previous life, who will help to save or destroy the world. You successfully saved your world from destruction in your previous life, but that prophecy is not yet fulfilled; you have to save earth this time to fulfil the prophecy and not just you two but all of your friends and families are also born again for this sole purpose so you two are not alone in this."

"You two were ninjas in your previous life. Naruto you were one of the strongest and most determined ninja in your time. And Sakura you were a very talented and probably the best medical ninja alongside your teacher Tsunade."

"Wow! That's cool." – Naruto shouted in excitement.

"Yeah, but how can we believe that what are you saying is true?" – Sakura questioned.

"When you will return to your body, you will wake up and remember your previous life, but not total life. You are both 17 years now and you will remember your first 17 years of previous life. I will use a technique of mine, which will bring your memories back; it can bring back your memories after your 17 years of age, but I am not going to do it because if I try that then you may lose your memory of this life."

"You may not understand many things what I am saying, but after you remember your previous life you will understand, so please listen what I have to say."

"Okay old man we will listen."

"People called me 'Sage of Six Path' because I have six unique powers thanks to my rinnegan eyes and I also became the first shinobi who taught how to use chakra, which is a combination of physical & spiritual energy and energy source for ninjas, to inspire hope among people."

"My mother Kaguya Ōtsutsuki , came to your land, where you were born in your previous life, from a faraway place. She had come to pluck the fruit of the sacred tree. She had come for its fruit of chakra. With the power kaguya gained from eating that fruit, she was able to rule over that land and put an end to the constant wars during that era. People worshipped her in fear."

"Alongside Hamura, I the older twin brother was born as one of the two children to Kaguya. I was born with the ability to manipulate the same type of powerful chakra as my mother. Angered by the fact that her chakra had been spread to others, Kaguya manifested with the Shinju together into the Ten-Tails, which attempted to reclaim her chakra. The Ten-Tails rampaged throughout the lands until me and my brother managed to defeat the beast, with me becoming its jinchūriki, causing me to be revered as a god for the virtue of my victory. Later, with the knowledge of the concept of chakra, I travelled across the land, giving chakra to everyone in the world as well as spreading my ideals and religion, ninshū, which eventually became the ability known as ninjutsu. My great deeds and ultimate desire to bring peace to the war-torn world made me widely known as the **Saviour of this World** ( _Kono Yo no Kyūseishu_ ).

My ultimate wish was to establish peace across the world, but it was a goal that would never be achieved in a single lifetime. Knowing this, I chose to entrust my dream and legacy to my two sons, and began to teach them ninshū. The older son, Indra Ōtsutsuki, was acknowledged by me as a true prodigy, who quickly began to revel in his natural prowess and became very solitary. My younger son, Asura Ōtsutsuki, proved to be the exact opposite, having shown no special abilities or natural talent, but he pushed on through his limitations, growing stronger and more mature because of his struggles and making friends with others along the way. I acknowledged Asura's chosen path, agreeing that love and cooperation were the true keys to peace. Inspired by my younger son, I separated the Ten-Tails' chakra within my body and used my Creation of All Things ability to divide it into nine separated bodies, creating the tailed beasts and giving each a name. As a result of extracting them all at once, I was left weakened and incapacitated for several months, though the powerful life force of the Ten-Tails' husk kept me alive. Sometime after their creation, the young tailed beasts were told that they were all still linked to one another despite being separate entities. I also told them that they would eventually become one again, yet not as they originally were, and that one shall appear at that time to show them what true power is. I eventually sealed the husk of the Ten-Tails within the moon. On my deathbed, I chose Asura to be my successor, but Indra, overcome by bitterness and envy as well as being encouraged and manipulated by Black Zetsu, fought against his brother, beginning a war between them that would continue through their descendants. Suspecting that Indra or one of his reincarnations would eventually attempt to take Asura's power for themselves, I left behind a tablet detailing his history in an attempt to make them reconsider. Only those who possess the Rinnegan can fully decipher the contents of the tablet, while a reader with other dōjutsu such as the Sharingan can still partially interpret the information. However, unknown to me, Black Zetsu had altered the contents of my tablet so he could manipulate Indra's descendants, the Uchiha clan, through the ages into resurrecting Kaguya and initiating the Infinite Tsukuyomi anew."

"When their bodies were destroyed, the chakra that they had built up didn't disappear, but was reborn through ages. Time and time again…"

"Yuck, that is like being possessed by a ghost or something… So, who is the unlucky guy being possessed by them now?" – Naruto asks the sage. Sakura is also curious to know about that person.

"You Naruto, Ashura was reborn into you again."

"WHAT? I am the reincarnation of Asura."

"What do you mean by again?" – Sakura inquired.

"In his previous life, he also was Asura's reincarnation like this life."

"Then who is Indra's reincarnation now?"

"In this era there is no reincarnation of Indra."

"Why?"

"Because in your previous life there is also Indra's reincarnation alongside Asura's, and he is still alive after all these years."

"How is that possible? No one can alive that long and what I want to know is how many years before all these things happened?"

"As I said he has Indra's power within him and he is also from the famed Uchiha clan, so he has both Rinnegan and Sharingan eyes and both of these eyes have much extremely dangerous power which is beyond reality and time. And he has all these years to gain perfect control over all these power, so it's not that much surprising that he found a way to live like an immortal. Nearly eight thousand years passed since you two fought and two thousand years before that I was born in this world. And he was your friend & rival in your previous life."

"If he is alive then where is he right now?"

"I really don't know where he is and it is possible that he is not even present at earth right now."

"Naruto, Sakura, there is another reason why I came here today. After you remember your previous life and got all your powers back you have to train for at least four years to completely master these powers and you also have to master your new powers which I am going to give you. Your first task is to find my own training ground and start training with your friends. They will also get their memories back by tomorrow morning. And before I tell you more I need to entrust you with something."

"As you know that I was the Ten-tails jinchurki and divided it into nine different tailed beasts and you were the jinchurki of the strongest of them the Nine-tail beast, Kurama. The Yang part of Kurama was sealed into you by your father. Just before your death you transfer all the tailed beasts in a secure location for their safety, they are all alive. I am going to seal Kurama's Yang part into you again and other tail-beasts also want to share their power with you. And the Yin part will be sealed into Sakura; because of this her own chakra level will be ten times larger."

"You both will receive two bloodline abilities from me. Naruto, I will give you Wood Release and Dust Release bloodline and you already have Lava, Magnet and Boil Release, thanks to all the tail-beasts chakra which will be inside you. Sakura, I will give you Crystal Release and Swift Release."

"Now you both touch my stuff and I will start the process."

Hogoromo held his stuff in front of him and they both touch that stuff and a golden glow enveloped them and after a few minutes the whole process is done successfully.

"Now listen carefully, both of your body will need at least ten hours to adapt the new unlocked chakra system and you also have the full access to your tail-beasts power after that time. So, tomorrow morning you two have to use Kurama's full power together to create an energy shockwave. I will unlock the chakra of your friends and they also get their memories back. When you create the shockwave they all will automatically able to pinpoint your location by your chakra and will come to you. Your job will be informing them about the future training & any other things about our meeting that they need to know. After a week you all have to come for training at my training ground."

"You need to know one more thing, the location of the Elemental Nations where the training ground is present till today. Basically, Elemental Nations has a big island and some small island. After stopping the war, my mother Kaguya created a highly advanced genjutsu barrier using her Rinnesharingan around the whole Elemental Nations to separate it from the outside world. So, no outsider was able to enter the Elemental Nations ever. Even your satellite is not able to capture proper images of that place, the genjutsu barrier prevent it. You need to have chakra, similar to Kaguya's own to detect the genjutsu and successfully penetrate the barrier. The place, where Elemental Nations exist is now called Bermuda Triangle."

"So, you are saying that we have to go to Bermuda Triangle where people lost forever in that illusion." – Sakura asks in a shaky tone after hearing the truth of Bermuda Triangle.

"Yes you have to go there, but don't worry, Asura's chakra is present inside Naruto; he is able to detect the genjutsu barrier."

"When you all reach there I will meet with all of you and tell you about the threat which is the main reason why you all came back again. Earlier, I said that Kaguya is come from a faraway place; the truth is that she was not even from Earth; she came here from a very far planet of the Nova System in Celestial Galaxy. That's all for now, goodbye; until we meet again." Hogoromo started to fade away.

"Well, we will see you later old man."

Naruto and Sakura also disappear from their mindscape and their consciousness return to their body. Naruto is first to wake up. He just found himself lay on top of Sakura and his all memories of previous life returned. He just lay there and close his eyes, he can remember his childhood at Konoha, his days at academy, graduation, then becoming genin and form new team 7 with Sakura, Sasuke and their sensei Kakashi, their mission at Land of Waves, chunin exam, invasion, saving Land of Snow, Sasuke's defection, fight with Sasuke, his training with Jiraiya, returning home, saving Gaara from Akatsuki, fight against Akatsuki, Konoha's destruction, fight against pein, fight against Sasuke and fake Madara, Journey to Turtle island and gain control over Nine-tail's chakra, joining war between Madara and Alliance of five great Nations, defeat Obito, infinite Tsukuyomi, defeat Madara, fight with Kaguya and win, Sasuke's revolution, his biggest fight with Sasuke and saving Sasuke from choosing wrong path, cancel infinite Tsukuyomi, return home, then Sasuke's redemption journey. He can't remember what happened next and slowly open his eyes again.

A few moments ago Sakura also wakes up and open her eyes only to see a mop of blonde hair and her memories also came back to her and close her eyes. She now remember her previous life, her academy days and life at Konoha, becoming Kunochi, missions, chunin exam, training with Tsunade, war with Akatsuki, Sasuke's declaration of revolution and before she remember more she feel something soft on her lips and her eyes fluttered open.

Naruto open his eyes again after his remembrance and lift his head slightly, only to find the sleeping face of Sakura and to him she looks very adorable. Then he remembers his meeting with Sage of Six Path and his current life. He looks at Sakura with love, lean towards her and kiss her gently on her lips with great care. Sakura's eyes fluttered open in confusion when she feels a soft touch on her lips. Naruto notice that Sakura eyes are now open and lift his head up slightly and both look directly into each other eyes. A small red hue spread across Sakura's face after seen Naruto's face so close to her.

Naruto place a soft kiss on top of her nose "Sakura-chan you look so cute when you blush you know." – Naruto said gently kiss again on her lips.

Sakura's blush deepened and smiled lovingly at him "Thank you, Naruto." she said before falling back partially asleep.

For the next few moments, Naruto laid on top of her, unable to think anything to say, as Sakura was hit by realization.

Her eyes flashed open as she looked up and down both her and Naruto's almost naked body; she is just wearing her panties and Naruto is in his boxers, other clothes are scattered across the floor. She let out a scream, pushing on his chest, trying to get away from Naruto, who had somehow ended up in her bed naked, along with her. She is now confused, to her it looked like she somehow ended up here from the battlefield of Fourth Shinobi War, when Naruto interrupt her thought process a few minutes ago.

"Woah, hold on Sakura-chan! Calm down!" Naruto pleaded to her, his arms wrapped around her waist to keep her from going anywhere. She can't use her chakra now, so she started to kick, but without chakra Naruto is stronger than her.

Naruto somehow managed to put his hands on her hands and able to keep her hands on either side of her head and his legs trapping her in-between his own.

Sakura, who was still trying to kick, glared at Naruto. She got even madder when Naruto wasn't even noticing; he closed his eyes in pain which he felt from the kicks.

"Uh! I can't believe you Naruto!" she yelled at him as he opened his eyes and looked towards her angry face.

"But… Sakura-chan." he trying to say more but she interrupted.

"I clearly remember that we were at battleground AND YOU! You somehow take me with you without my knowledge and came into my bed, at night, undressed both myself and you, and slept with me! You're such a pervert Naruto!"

* * *

\- **FINISH** -

* * *

 **A/N 2 -** Hope you like it and **please write a good review** and tell me what you think about this chapter and please mark this story as your favourite and follow with me to discover more about their amazing adventures journey.

So, Sasuke is alive and not present at Earth, Kaguya was from another planet, there are more surprises for you in future. This is just beginning; you will never read anything like this in fanfiction, just wait for more interesting part and read.

 **-: Question for you :-**

1) What do you want – Good or Evil Sasuke ?

2) What do you think about Naruto and Sakura's new bloodline and the idea?

3) Your opinion on what bloodline will be good for others? Crystal & Swift release is only for Sakura. I think Swift release is good with super strength.

4) As for other couples, you will know more about them at chapter 4 but still tell me who do you want to see as couples?

5) And what will be the best profession for others? (like Naruto is a football player)(I already decided about Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara, Hinata and two others but tell me your opinion about others)

* * *

There may be some grammatical mistake in writing, I'm sorry for that; I will try to make it better in future.


End file.
